Poké-People
by PocketSnails
Summary: In the world of Pokémon, humans are the only species left...except they're all based off of Pokémon! Join Pikachu, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle as they travel across the land, meeting new people and picking up friends along the way! From the peaks of Sinnoh's Mt. Coronet to Hoenn's deep abysses, this is a story that should not be passed up on!
1. The Starters

**Poké-People Chapter I: The Starters**

I walked through the forest, the cold air numbing my skin. I had been walking for days already and still had yet to find shelter; I'd been using trees as a resort. And hell, why would anyone help me: A fifteen year old boy named Pikachu, who's only skill was that I could harness electricity itself. Yeah, it sounds good looking back on it; but I was weak back then. Other Pikachu, one's who were much fortunate then I, and other people, like Raichu and Voltorb, all were much more powerful then I. The difference between me and most others was that I could move fast – but even then, the dreaded Electrode would always catch up with and bully me. There was no escape, so I had to run away. I've been traveling for weeks, and have yet to find any shelter, much less anyone who would take me in. God help me…

xXxXxXxXx

I quickly ran out of the cave, the giant rock wielder Onix chasing me. He stopped at the mouth of the cave as I noticed a light rain falling.

Heh. You're lucky Charmander, you hear?" His booming voice echoed around the canyon. Were it not raining out there, I'd still be chasing you, and you'd be dead! But no matter. You harness fire, and the water will weaken you. I'll wait inside until this rain lightens up, then I'll come hunting for your weak body, drained of its energy by the rain. Ahahahaha!"

I watched as he stomped back into the cave, each footstep booming loudly. I made a mental to note to never steal food from a hungry Onix again. The rain started to pick up, and I quickly rain into the forest, the thick canopy of trees protecting me from the water. I picked up a stick and snapped my fingers at the top, setting it ablaze into a makeshift torch. I quickly ran through the forest, searching for shelter, and bumped into an older teenage boy, knocking him down.

"Oh! Watch where you're going kid!" He said, standing up as electricity started to surround his hands.

"S-sorry!" I quickly stuttered. For a moment, he looked into my eyes, and after a brief few seconds, made the electricity disappear and pulled me up. He looked about six years older than me.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," he apologized, "my name's Pikachu by the way."

"Charmander." I replied.

"Nice to meet you," he said, "I think we should find somewhere to hide. This storm isn't gonna let up any time soon, and you look about as famished as I am."

I looked up at his face, silently agreeing with him as we ran off in search of shelter, not noticing a pair of eyes watching us carefully…

xXxXxXxXx

I saw the two boys quickly run off into the woods, Pikachu and Charmander, they called themselves. I winced as some rain seeped through the trees and hit me. Despite me being able to control water and it not affecting me, I still hated it when rain hit me.

"Hey Bulbasaur," I called out, "we should follow those two."

My partner, Bulbasaur, a grass and poison element specialist jumped down from the tree.

"Why should we, Squirtle?" Her voice sounded like music in my ears. "It won't benefit us in any way."

I thought for a moment and sighed. "Because," I began, "I don't like seeing those two kids walking through the woods by themselves. We need to offer shelter and food for them. You know how hard it was for us."

She looked at me for a few seconds. "My, you're absolutely right Squirtle. Head back to the base and start fishing. I'll go make some new friends." I nodded and quickly rushed back to where our hideout was.

xXxXxXxXx

I trekked through the forest carefully, following the footprints the two boys left in the mud. I grimaced as I noticed a group of Rattata failing to take shelter in a fallen tree trunk, but I just continued walking, focused the mission. I broke into a clearing, and saw them there: Pikachu and Charmander, surrounded by Spearow, and I noticed both of them too weak to fight.

"Well Charmander, looks like this is the end buddy. Nice knowing ya." I heard Pikachu say to his friend.

Without thinking, I quickly rushed out. "Vine whip!" I yelled out as I thrust my hands forward and vines came out of each, striking each Spearow one by one until they all collapsed. When it was over, I looked at the two boys.

"You two, follow me." I said, and they complied.

xXxXxXxXx

After a grueling journey, Pikachu and Charmander, under the guidance and command of Bulbasaur, made it back to the place where Bulbasaur and Squirtle lived: In a cave, high atop Mt. Moon, where Squirtle greeted their arrival with cooked fish and hot cocoa. Squirtle and Bulbasaur kindly let the two boys stay with them awhile, until the storm let up. But when it did, a certain rock wielder had returned for revenge…

"So, what's the deal between you two?" Charmander asked Bulbasaur, referring to her relationship with Squirtle.

"Well if you must know Charmander," the young woman replied, "we met each other a few years back. He decided we wanted to battle, convinced that since I was a girl he could easily best me. He had forgotten that I had the power of grass and I quickly defeated him. I felt pity for him and instantly fell in love. We moved to be together and have been since."

Just as Bulbasaur finished her story though, the ground began shaking, and soon, a large foe towered above the four outside the cave.

"Ahhhh, if it isn't Charmander. I said I'd find you once the rain stopped!"

"O-Onix, please, just go away!"

"Ahh, but we still have to settle a debt! Give me any food you have and you won't die!"

"Not on my life! Water gun!" A yelling came from the cave and a strong and fast torrent of water flew out, striking the lumbering Onix dead-center!

"Hah! Vine whip!" Bulbasaur fired her vines, striking Onix and stunning him. "Pikachu, fire electricity into Squirtle's water!"

"Gotcha!" Pikachu turned towards Squirtle's torrent. "Thundershock!" He yelled out, and the electricity flew into the water, severely damaging the wet Onix.

"Charmander, finish him!"

Charmander turned towards his foe, and let out a mighty flamethrower, actually damaging the already weak Onix.

"Nooooooooooo!" Onix collapsed and fell down the mountain, defeated.

"Yes! We did it!" "Yahoo!" "That'll teach him!" Cries of victories echoed all around.

Suddenly though, Charmander begin glowing.

"Charmander…?" Pikachu looked puzzled, worried about his friend.

After a few seconds, the glow diminished, and when it did, Charmander was a bigger, older, and looked different.

"It's no longer Charmander," his voice sounded different as well, deeper, and more teenaged, "it's now Charmeleon!"

Everyone smiled, happy that their friend grew stronger and evolved.

"So, Squirtle, I think they proved their worth. How about letting them stay here…permanently?"

"Sure thing Bulbasaur, this is gonna be awesome!"

The group cheered, happy over their victory, Charmander's evolution, and most important, the bringing together of a friendship that'll surely last forever…


	2. Pidgeotto

**Poké-People Chapter II: Pidgeotto**

Bulbasaur sat on the grass, using her vine whip to pick fruit from a tree, and enjoying the delicious Pecha berries as she gobbled them up. Little did she know whose turf she was on…

xXxXxXxXx

I leaped out of the tree, frightening the woman who was eating the berries from it.

"Hey, what the hell is going on here?" She yelled out, clearly surprised. I smirked, giving her a good, long look at the scar that went across my eye.

"I think you've been trespassing, miss." I replied, my voice cold and calculating. "You see, this is my tree. This forest, is mine. Everything in here is mine! So, I suggest you find some other mean of getting your food!" She looked at me, determined to not give up.

"Look, my name is Bulbasaur. Might I ask who you are?" I looked at her, annoyed that she did not know who I was.

"HA! What a stupid question!" I replied, treating it like a joke. "But if you must know, the name's Pidgeotto! I am the supreme ruler of this forest, and my underlings all look up to me – them being Pidgey and other Pidgeotto who can't possibly rival my strength!" I stomped my foot on the ground as an act of showing superiority. She was not fazed by it.

"Look," she began, "I have this group that I'm a part of. We're pretty small right now, but I beg you, please join us. We could use a big, strong man like you." She then got down on her knees and clasped her hands together, as if praying to the gods themselves. I smirked.

"Ha! You're so weak!" I called out. I then pushed her to the ground and wrapped my hands around her neck. "You shouldn't have come here in the first place!"

"Ack…ugh…vine whip!" She managed to blurt out while I was choking her. Suddenly, two vines flew from her hands and swatted me in the face, and I let go.

"Argh! Damnit, resilient bitch aren't you?" I yelled at her. "Well, you shouldn't mess with someone whose type is super-effective against yours!"

"Weaknesses don't matter!" She screamed. "Sleep powder!" I watched the purple dust fly towards me.

"Gust." I said quietly, and I flapped my arms in a motion to cause a small wind, throwing the powder make at her and making her go to sleep. "Hmph. Stupid girl." I said as I walked towards her.

xXxXxXxXx

I stepped into the hollowed tree, seeing Bulbasaur chained to the walls of it, her eyes fiery with anger.

"Damn you Pidgeotto, let me go!" She spat in my face as I stepped in. I pondered what she said for a moment.

"Fine." Was my simple answer. She appeared puzzled. "Look," I began, "I didn't attack or kidnap you out of hate. I was protecting my land. Especially that mention of a group you're in…that scared me. I had a feeling that there might be some in it stronger than I. But, you proved that you alone are a formidable opponent. And this old bird…if your friends can beat me in a battle, I'll consider joining you."

She looked up at me, hope in her eyes. "Really?" She said as I untied her.

"Really." I replied. Tell them to meet me at high noon tomorrow. I'll be ready for an exciting battle, one that is sure to test me skill. Now go."

"You won't regret this" She hollered as she ran down the path through the forest.

"No, no I won't." I said to myself as I continued to watch her. _Hmm. She's a nice girl. Would she by any chance – no Pidgeotto! You can't think thoughts like that anymore! You used to, but not after her death…_

I looked in the mirror and then shut the door and got into my bed. Tomorrow was gonna be a big day.

xXxXxXxXx

I stood in the clear are of the forest, nothing but trees and a path on either side surrounding it, and clear, sparkling pond in the center. I looked down the path I was facing, the four figures approaching, and could just make out the body of a Pikachu; things were about to get interesting.

"Hello, Bulbasaur and friends. Nice to meet you all." I tried to act as civil as possible. "As you may know, I am Pidgeotto."

They stared at me for moment. "I'm Pikachu." I heard the teenaged boy wearing yellow clothing say. Someone was full of themselves today, as he clearly knew the advantage he had over me. "Meleon. Char, meleon." The other teenager, the one with the red clothing, said. This one seemed overconfident. "Squirtle. What's this I hear about you attacking and kidnapping my girlfriend?" The last one – he was wearing blue and green clothing, the primary and accents reversed from Bulbasaur's – caught me off guard. So, she did have a lover.

"Ahem. I only wish to partake in a duel with you three. If you succeed in defeating me, I'll consider joining your group – an offer made to me by Bulbasaur when we first met. By the way Squirtle, I meant no harm to her. As I told her, I was merely protecting my territory. So, do we have a deal?"

The three of them spoke amongst each other in hushed tones for a few moments.

"Deal." They all said together.

xXxXxXxXx

"Attention all! This is a three-on-one battle between Pidgeotto, guardian of Viridian Forest, and Squirtle/Charmeleon/Pikachu, my friends!" Bulbasaur's voice rang out across the area of battle. Pidgeotto and his opponents lined up on either side of the pond, ready for a tough battle.

"Pidgeotto, you make the first move!" Squirtle yelled out.

"Fine! Quick attack!" Pidgeotto sprinted at the speed of sound, getting back to back strikes on the three friends before returning to his side of the pond.

_Damn. That was a fast quick attack. _The three friends all thought. But they had a trick up their sleeves – despite Pikachu and Charmeleon wearing short-sleeved shirts.

"Pikachu, Charmeleon, you guys know what to do!" Squirtle called out. The two nodded. "Thunder wave!" Pikachu yelled, striking Pidgeotto across the field and Squirtle to his right, but the water user shrugged it off as much as possible, while Pidgeotto became severely paralyzed.

"Ember!" Charmeleon yelled out be thrusting his hand forward, now faster than Pidgeotto, striking his foe and making it even harder for him to dodge.

"Water gun!" Squirtle fired a steady stream of water at Pidgeotto, finally making him collapse into the pond. Perfect.

"Thundershock!" Pikachu yelled, firing the pure electricity into the water. After a few moments, Pidgeotto slowly crawled out, collapsing to the ground, defeated.

"You boys did good. I haven't had a good fight in years!" Was his simple phrase. "I know I'll be in good hands joining your group."

"So, does that mean you're staying?" Squirtle asked.

"Yes, yes it does." Was Pidgeotto's reply.

The group now had a master of flying on their side. What's next?

**A note from the editor: Okay, SUPER SORRY that this took so looooong to get out! I promise that I'll be better with this posts, and possibly more regular from now on! Chapter I was posted back in JANUARY for Arceus' sake, and it's MARCH now! Again, deeply sorry, and I'll be on a semi-regular schedule now, without these huge gaps anymore.**


	3. The Two Rivals

**Poké-People Chapter III: The Two Rivals**

Our heroes walked through the forest. They checked the map, and thanks to their new friend Pidgeotto's amazing sense of guidance, they were on the eastern border of Kanto already. They'd been traveling for just under three days, and finally decided to stop for rest. None of them noticed the dark red pair of eyes watching them from the bushes…

xXxXxXxXx

"Come on Al, let's raid them! They'll never see it coming!" The purple-clad figure standing a few feet from me said. He had just come back from stalking a group of five. I knew better then to attack them.

"Look Gengar," I said, staring at my reflection in one of the two spoons I always carried, "think about the stakes here: There's only two of us, and five of them. Even if they've never encountered psychic and ghost masters, I know how this will end: The two of us will eventually start fighting each other, and we'll get each other weak enough for them to defeat us. Happens every time."

"You sure are smart, Mr. Alakazam!" He said with a drip of ice in his voice. "Why don't you put you 5000 IQ to use in battle so that doesn't happen?"

I ignored his ignorance, looking at my yellow clad body in the spoon. My psychic powers were greatly enhanced by them. If I lost both, I'd be considerably weak in battle…and the ghost that I have the unfortunate life of being rivals with, well let's say he's not that much of a help in battle.

"Hey Al, you listening?" I heard him ask. "Ah whatever. You're just a worthless old man. Barely any use…" I've had just about enough of his mouth.

"Psychic." I whispered. I watched as a wave of purple psychic power flew towards Gengar and slammed him into a tree. I then stood up and started to walk off.

"Listen me old friend, I managed to keep your ghost form on this planet when we first met, "I reminded him, "don't make me regret my decision!" I then sprinted off, leaving him to think.

xXxXxXxXx

I slowly crept towards them. Now that Alakazam had run off, I had a chance to face them all myself. Time to get down to business.

"Night shade!" I scream as I leapt from the bushes, the dark beams going towards each of them. Except for one.

"Gust!" He suddenly yelled, and I was quickly blown back into a tree.

"How in the world…?" I thought to myself, before all five were standing before me. Uh-oh.

"Who the hell are you, and why'd you randomly attack us?" The one female asked. I looked around at their angry faces. I guess I had no choice.

"Okay. My name is Gengar. I'm a ghost master. Years ago, I had been shot and left for dead." I began telling them the story. "Then, just when I had died, and my soul had left my body, I met a man who changed my life…or afterlife in this case: His name was Sensei Alakazam. He's a renowned psychic master. And he used his ability to give my soul new life. I was originally a poison master, but thanks to him, I now primarily control ghost, as I said before, but I still retain some of my poisonous prowess." I let them digest that for a minute.

"The thing is though, because psychic and ghost masters are strong against each other, we've been rivals more than friends. That has cost us. Because of our rivalry, he was banished from where he taught at, and we've been poor ever since. I've kept up a life of crime, having to attack travelers; I hardly ever succeed though, and we've only survived because of his kindness. He persuades people to give us food, apologizing for my actions. I attacked you thinking I could win. I was wrong." I finished and stared at the man with the scar – the one who resisted my attack.

"Well…" the young boy in the yellow jacket began, "what do you guys think? He's got nowhere to go, and he and his friend aren't on the best of terms with each other."

"I think that even though he attacked us, he should join us. I hate seeing people struggle for health. What do you guys think?" The man with the scar asked. He was nice for being evil looking. After a few minutes of talking, everyone agreed to let me join.

"Thank you, all of you." I said. "It's not every day I meet people as nice as you." I stood up, and everyone decided to take a nap – including me. I hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in ages.

xXxXxXxXx

I watched as Gengar walked with the group of people. I assumed he had joined them the night before. I slowly followed them, still hidden in the shadows of the early morning mist. I thought to myself, and finally decided to at least fight my old friend, if this is the last time we'll ever see each other. I walked out in front of them, and stared into Gengar's blood red eyes.

"Gengar, I have a feeling that this is the last time we shall ever see each other. So, I challenge you, to one last test of strength. Do you accept?" I wait for my rival's reply.

"Fine, Al. Time to see which of us is the true strong one."

xXxXxXxXx

"This is a one-on-one battle between the Great Sage Sensei Alakazam, and his opponent, the Ghostly Spirit Gengar! Winner will be recognized as the stronger of the two! The match ends when either opponent is unable to battle! Match: BEGIN!" Bulbasaur's voice rang out.

"Future sight!" Both opponents called out. Nothing happened.

"Uh…" Pikachu was confused.

"Psychic!" Alakazam said, holding up one of his spoons.

"Night shade!" Gengar yelled. The two attacks collided, knocking the combatants back.

"Teleport!" Alakazam disappeared, appearing behind Gengar.

"Poison sting!" The ghost master turned around quickly, yelling a move alluding to his poison mastery. Alakazam switched to a Mega Punch, and both moves connected, again knocking them back.

"_Future sight._" The echoes of the opponent's voices echoed. Suddenly, both were swooped up as a lightning fast force sped into them, knocking them into each other. They both fell to their knees, weak. After a few moments, they both finally fell, defeated.

"Match: OVER!" Bulbasaur called. "Double knockout!"

"You did good, Gengar." Alakazam said. "Never thought you'd be able to beat me – much less both of us – in a battle before…would your friends be okay if I joined?"

"Yes," Pikachu began, "we need someone as strong as you. You're clearly the most experienced here. Hell, you might be stronger than Pidgeotto." He got an angry glare for this.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Alakazam responded, "all of you."

And now, with two new strong additions to the group, our friends continue their journey through Kanto, with an interesting encounter just around the corner...

**Glad I got this chapter out of the way. Again, I promise to try and make the wait time between chapters shorter.**


	4. Helix, Dome, and Amber

**Poké-People Chapter IV: Helix, Dome, and Amber**

Our friends passed by what appeared to be an abandoned mine, and Alakazam seems to know much about it.

"Hmmm. I'm pretty sure this is where an ancient mining people would do their work at."

"An ancient mining people?" Charmeleon asked curiously. "If they're ancient, what happened to them? And this mine specifically?" Alakazam closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"Hundreds of millions of years ago, when the gods and the Legends were first forming the lands, they needed lower people to do all the work, to help carve out the continents, in a sense. So, they hired three clans: Those known as Omanyte, natural-born leaders; those known as Kabuto, who would do nothing but work, work, work; and finally, the Aerodactyl – they would be the overseers to the Kabuto, making sure they did their job. In time of war, they were also hired muscle. But, during the carving out of the continents, one of the many great wars of this world erupted: This one between two Legends, one a ground master, the other a water master. I can't recall their names…Grouyogre, or something like that. Anyways, the ground one wanted to expand land, and the water master wanted to expand the seas." He stopped for a moment, letting everyone think.

"Ahem. Some say that another Legend – a dragon-flying dual master – managed to quell the fighting between the two. But even if it did, it didn't stop them before they ravaged the lands: The continents were split apart by the water master faster than the ancients could've done it, but it caused them to be wiped out. Humanity almost went extinct from the battling. The few that did survive helped to reproduce and populate the world again. It's a reminder that this selfish fighting could destroy everything…"

Everyone was silent. None of them realized how horrible the past was. The all silently promised that they would try to keep events like that from repeating.

"Well my friend, you seem to know quite a bit about the past!" A gruff voice said. Everyone turned. They all swore they were looking at a fossil…

xXxXxXxXx

"Omanyte! Kabuto! I found these four wandering around!" I heard Aerodactyl call to me.

"Good," I replied intelligently, "I want to meet them." I turned around in my chair. Immediately, I cringed at the female; I could recognize her as a grass expert, and had to be careful. Rock/water versus grass would not end well.

"Good afternoon, distinguished guests," I said, brushing some lint off my suit with my hand.

"Hello, sir." The older gentlemen clad in yellow replied. And they said chivalry was dead.

"Hmm. Well for those of you who don't know, I am the great, renowned Omanyte – or as my colleagues would say, I am Lord Helix."

"Lord Helix?" The scarred one asked.

"Yes, Lord Helix," I replied, "you see, the three of us were alive hundreds of millions of years ago. I was in charge of these two when the continents were supposed to be split. But the clashing between the two gods…we were trapped in rock, fossilized essentially: I was locked inside of rock, taking the shape of a helix; Kabuto, she took the form of a dome; and Aerodactyl, he was trapped inside of amber. Then, we were discovered and re-animated into our human forms. We went on our own, and these two viewed me as their leader. That is where we are now." They stood there, analyzing my story.

"So, you are a great leader, as the stories say." The younger one wearing the yellow jacket observed.

"Yes, I am. Now, I am interested to see what you are doing here." I stared at them.

"We're just traveling." The female said. I could detect no lie in her voice. "We just wanna search for people who might be interested in joining in our group. The three of you seem strong. Would you be interested?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but me and my wife – Kabuto – we just don't have the time to go on an extensive journey. Aerodactyl though – he's always wanted to break away, meet new people, see new places. He might be interested."

"Yes Lord Helix, I am." Aerodactyl replied. I thought he would.

"Well, I guess there is no stopping you." I replied. Suddenly, there was an explosion outside.

"Kabuto, guests, stay here. Me and Aerodactyl will go see what the issue is." I narrowed my eyes and walked to the exit.

xXxXxXxXx

We ran outside and saw a group of Voltorb and Electrode being led by a Tangela.

"Ah, looks like they decided to show their faces!" The Tangela called out.

"What're you doing here?" I yelled back. "We serve no purpose to you!"

"True," he replied, "but, I want this land you see! And you are occupying it! And I am prepared to blow up you and your little base if it comes to it! All of these Voltorb and Electrode know Explosion! And none of them are afraid to use it!"

I stared him down, knowing he would destroy us. But Aerodactyl was a rock-flying type. Maybe…

"No." I called out. I could see Tangela getting angry.

"RAAAAAAAWR! VINE WHIP!" He screamed out. I wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack, and I became ensnared as he began to severely damage me with them.

"Ugh! A-Aerodactyl…" I called out, struggling to break free. "Do something!"

"Yes Lord Helix!" He suddenly leaped into the air, almost flying it seemed.

"Wing attack!" He yelled, and sliced at Tangela with an aura of wings around him. He leapt high up again.

"Ha, you think that did anything to me!?" Tangela yelled, clearly not fazed.

"It was supposed to distract you while I got high…" Aerodactyl called out. Suddenly, he seemingly froze in place, the laws of physics not applying to him.

"Earthquake!" He yelled closing his eyes, and then he slammed into the ground with an almighty attack, the ground shaking for miles around. I watched as the Voltorb and Electrode fell, the earthquake way too powerful for them to handle. Tangela let go of me, barely able to hold on. I stood up slowly, and we walked over to him, his body slumped over the rocks. I picked up a large rock, about three quarters that of a bowling ball.

"I've never had to kill anyone directly in my lifetime." I began. "But today, that ends now."

I lifted the rock high above my head, and brought it down – onto his head.

xXxXxXxXx

"So…that was an interesting battle." Bulbasaur said to me.

"Yes, it was." I replied. "I just wish I didn't have to kill him. But what's done is done. Now. I believe my friend Aerodactyl wants to say something."

He nodded, ready to tell everyone.

"Lord Helix," he began, "I have served you and Mistress Kabuto for years now, but I think it's necessary that I go my own way. These people, I believe I will be a great asset to them, and I wish to join them."

"If that is your desire, Aerodactyl," My wife responded.

"It is Miss." He said.

"Then so be it. You are relieved of duty from us." I told him.

"Thank you master, you won't regret this."

I watched as my old friend Aerodactyl and his new friends walked into the horizon, to another adventure around the corner. For some reason, I have a feeling this is not our last meeting…

**I was very interested in doing a chapter on the fossils, and decided to ultimately combine all three together. Sorry that it focused more on Omanyte and Aerodactyl and didn't give Kabuto any room to do anything - I thought it turned out good though. And yes, I did reference TwithPlaysPokémon with Lord Helix! Don't judge.**


End file.
